daddy im a zombie fanfiction
by mcetchenforever234453
Summary: did you ever wonder what happened if goner and Isis didn't go back to life find out in this suspenseful storie filled with weddings, blackmail,romance,Christmas parties, ice skating mishaps, and lots of awesomeness. WARNING: TO MUCH AWESOMENESS WILL LEAD TO LAUGHING. 2ND WARNING: IF YOU HAVE AN ANNOYING SISTER READ THIS!


There back and ready to have fun

**AN: I do not own any thing! I wish I did But I do not: (**

Dixie woke up and went to school. "Okay .Class calm down .Today we will be learning about Gonner. A swash buckling pirate and poetry writer. It is said that his poetry was based on a young girl named DIXIE. "Mr. Leo said. The whole class gasped and Dixie sighed .Then two teens walked into the room mysteriously and went up to Dixie and tapped her shoulder and Dixie turned around and gasped and said "Isis and Gonner." She hugged them both and the teacher said "Dixie is this a prank? Because if I checked Isis and Gonner were dead." _Now there was a problem ._Dixie thought. "Simple were zombies me harty." Said Gonner As if he were reading her thoughts "ok class let's get back to our lesson. Gonner wrote amazing poems about a girl named Dixie." Everyone gasped again. "Argh. That Dixie happens to be right here" he said pointing to Dixie and the whole class gasped again. Then Dixie said "sheesh people what is it with you and gasping." Then she was mad she forgot her three bullies were in this class. No worst the gang of people who made her die in the first place which she is happy about because of Gonner and Isis but still they are bullies. Then the bell rang. "Ok classes before you go. The study groups are Dixie, Haley, Alyssa, the new girl which is not here today, Riley, Bryan, Julia, and Justin. "No, no, no she was stuck with her mortal enemies and brother. But before they got to the door Alyssa said "the new girl is my cousin so I will call her and pick her up." So when they got to Dixie's house. Dixie and the group sat down. Alyssa and the new girl walked in the door and Dixie screamed "how did you get here I thought you melted?" Perushkah said "it is only a temporary state."Then Dixie's big brother Justin the captain of the foot ball team and computer genius came down he said "Be quiet I am trying to put my blackmail against you into a file." Then she blushed and said

"our study group is here and hey I thought you were watching max." and he replied "well he's only 2 weeks old he can't walk yet .where do you expect him to go." she face palmed herself while everyone besides Goner and Isis (who are living with her) had faces of shock then riley asked "who's baby is it." my mom's. My brother and I take turn's babysitting." Then her sister Kylee came down grabbed her leg and said "can I go to your room for a second?" Dixie said "ok but try not to make a mess. Were going in there also what do you need." Her little brother Jake then grabbed her leg and said "please please let her get the scissors." Dixie tried to take a step and fell. Goner helped her up as she said "ok " then the two kids let go and went up the stairs got the scissors and went into Kylee's room with her brother. Then Dixie and the group went into her room and when she saw her room screamed "Kylee and Jake get your butts in here." her sister said "what" "you know when mom gets home (her mom and dad are back together) I will tell her what you did. When Gonner and the group saw the mess they screamed and said "what happened in here?" (her mom and dad were getting married again. )Then her mom came in she screamed "mom come look what Kylee Jacob did " her mom came up and when she saw the mess of pirate shirts, pirate pants, pirate hats , pirate eye patches , and pirate bandanas her mom said "Kylee and Jacob come pick up your dress up clothes now." They did it so fast you could miss them if you blinked. Then Dixie looked in the cradle and the baby was sleeping. Her sister popped her head in the door and said "I have the dresses for you, bandages (Isis), fat –so (Haley), and pigtails (Alyssa). Dad has the suits for bubby (Justin), tubby (Riley), tubby wannabe (Bryan), and Merf (Gonner)." Dixie said "ok Tell mom I have max's suit as well and leave us alone." "Actually why don't we go outside in the snow and have a snow ball fight" Julia said "sure" Dixie said.

Then they went outside and built forts. They were playing snow war. Dixie and Gonner threw snow balls at Isis and laughed while she threw snow balls at tem to. Then when they went inside Dixie's sister said" sing me that song please."Dixie tried to get out of it but she couldn't so she sang

Every time we touch by cascada

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dream.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

Everyone was so surprised and Gonner smiled because he knew it was about him. Then Dixie disappeared and they all heard a loud SLAM and loud music. The group tried to go in but it was locked so they tried the bath room door it was locked and then they left to get ready for something. So Gonner climbed a ladder and slipped through the window. There sitting on her bed with the baby and a tear stained face was Dixie so Gonner kissed her cheek and asked "matey what's wrong?" Dixie said "I saw perushkah making kissy faces at you and she mouthed _he hates you_!" He then said "mate don't pay attention to that … that… that scallywag. I love you and only you. I love you because your beautiful, smart, talented, oh and did I mention beautiful." She smiled and kissed his fore head and continued to rock the baby. Then her sister broke in and said "hey what are you planning this week?" she thought about it for a second and said

"I will be going to the winter dance and I might… MIGHT take you and your little brother ice skating. I'm still thinking." She then said "hey isn't the dance tonight?" Dixie then said "shoot you are right. "She put the baby down and pushed her sister and goner out the door and she got dressed. When she came out goner's jaw dropped. She was wearing a light red strapless dress with a Christmas like green ribbon tide in the middle with red high heels with a green rim and green bow at the top with light red lipstick. Then Isis said "what will I where." Dixie then explained she had clothes for them. When Isis got out of her room Gonner went in and got dressed then when he came out someone knocked and Isis answered. It was the study group. They came in and perushkah asked "where's Dixie?" Gonner then said "oh well here she comes" she came down with a red hair bow at the back of her head and Bryan's jaw dropped to. Her little brother then whispered to Gonner "you are a lucky man. She's a keeper." Then Dixie said "ok, let's go." They all got in her mom's car and went to the school. Dixie got out three tickets and gave one to Isis and one to Gonner and they went in. when she walked in and all the boys in her class started whistling. Then she looked at her hands. Gonner was holding her hand. No wonder all the boys stopped whistling .Isis was standing next to her watching her big brother run to the D.J. table. As Dixie went up to the table and her brother said into the microphone that was on "hey sis" everyone looked their way. She then heard someone shout "your brother is the captain of the football team?" and she ignored that. "What are you doing?" he then said "didn't Kylee tell you I am in charge of music!" she shrugged her shoulder and jumped of the stage and started talking to Isis and they started laughing. Then Isis looked up and said "hey best friend look like your lover boy will get a kiss from you after all!" Dixie laughed "what are you talking about?" she asked then looked up there above her head was mistletoe. Then Isis said" and here he comes now." There approaching her was Gonner. When he got to her she said "hey look up." He did and then gave her a light peck on the lips.


End file.
